The present invention relates to an apparatus for performing compensation of time axis deviations in a composite video signal produced by a video reproduction apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus whereby time deviations in a color burst component of such a composite video signal, i.e. phase jitter resulting from the recording and playback process, can be precisely corrected to a very high degree of accuracy, with a simple circuit configuration which can be manufactured at low cost.
With a prior art type of apparatus for performing such time axis deviation correction, it is necessary to employ a complex circuit configuration incorporating a phase-lock loop. To achieve the necessary degree of correction accuracy, it is necessary both that this phase lock loop shall include an oscillator (used for phase comparison) which has a very high degree of frequency stability, so that this must in practice be a crystal-controlled oscillator, while in addition this oscillator must be capable of voltage control of the oscillation frequency, in order to provide phase lock operation. Due to these contradictory requirements, design and manufacture of such a phase lock loop circuit is difficult, and the cost is relatively high.
There is therefore a requirement for an apparatus whereby such correction of time axis deviations of a composite video signal produced by a video reproduction apparatus can be performed highly accurately, but without the disadvantages resulting from the incorporation of such a phase lock loop circuit.